Sixteen Again
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: Duncan is a forty year old man living in his best friends apartment. His wife divorced him and his 2 teens dont want anything to do with him. But it looks like Duncan isnt that unlucky when one morning he wakes up to find himself 16 again... Plz R&R!
1. The Wish

**Hiya Everyone! So I was watching 17 again, and I got a wonderful Idea for a story.**

**The holidays are here so If I'm not at the beach or out with my friends I'll be on here!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Total Drama, if I did Gwen would be with Trent.**

**I don't own 17 again, if I did Zak would have his shirt off way more often!**

**Chapter 0ne: The wish**

Baybrige High school 1970

The crowds of students that lurked the hall way parted. A tall and muscular punk strides through the mass of people. Comments were fired at the popular bad boy. He raised his eyebrow at the group of girl. He grinned but fell into the arms of a caramel haired over achiever.

Genz Street flats 2011

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ughh!" Duncan groaned as he ran his fingers through his coal black hair. He lazily crawled back under his covers and tried to gather a few more minuets rest before he had to get up and take the kids out. He always had them on a Saturday.

"SHIT!" He jumped out of bed "ITS SATURDAY!" He darted around his room. Frames and vases were shaken by the pounding of his feet. He pulled on a shirt and tugged up his jeans. His icy blue eyes darted around the room. He dived for the keys that were on his dresser. Just as he was straighten up his phone rang.

He sprinted down the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?...Courtney!...Ok Ok don't panic I'll be there in 5 minuets!.. WHAT?...But!. No Courtney! I never got the text…Cant you do anything….Well you are a lawyer!...OK don't get mad gosh!...Ok…fine…Bye" Duncan slammed the phone down and held his head in his hands.

"Oh God" he groaned. "I can't believe this!"

Just as he was moaning a small and skinny man with earthy drown hair stepped down the stairs.

"Mornin'" he smiled

As soon as he saw the sour look on Duncan's face he wiped away his smile and asked what had happened.

"I screwed up Cody!" he yelled as he smashed his fists against the wall.

"I missed the meeting!"

Cody gasped then smiled weakly.

"You will get through this!" he whispered.

"How the Fuck will I Cody eh?" He snapped. " I was NEVER gonna get full time custody or Nicky and Scar But I had a chance! I had a chance to get them at the weekend and I went and blew it!" Duncan broke down and cried on the wall. You couldn't blame him. He had missed the most important meeting of his life. The meeting would have changed everything. Ever since he ask Courtney Coombs to marry him 26 years ago everything went wrong. He was a dad at 18. His baby girl died when he was 22 he then had two kids when he was 24. Then his wife divorced him when he was 40.

"Oh God Cody" He moaned. " I have just Fucked up my life!"

Cody sighed and put his hand on his friends back.

"We will get through this" He said softy

"I Promise"…


	2. The Transfomation

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while its just I have been really busy! I promise the next few chappies will be up and I am uploading some DXC fluff soon!**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**ColdHeartedCrystal****: Thanks for reviewing! I haven't seen all of the film yet and I am basically making this up as I go along! You will meet the kids officially in chapter 4! x**

**CynicalSquid****: Thank you! It's nice to see you like it! X**

**Ok lets get on with the story BTW Gwen is Duncan's Sister.**

Chapter two: Transformation.

"Duncan open the door!" A curvy girl asked softly. She pressed her ear against the door. A small growl escaped her midnight blue lips.

"It's a tragedy!" Cody wept as he clung to the gothic young woman.

"Cody" She sighed as she rolled her coal black eyes.

"Its Ok Gwen! I will make all the pain go away!" He cried as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Cody!" She yelled. Cody sprang back " I HAVE ABOYFRIEND!" Cody smiled sheepishly as Gwen softly knocked on the door. "Duncan, Bro, come on out" She asked firmly. Cody moved closer to her inhaling her gothic sent. "Thank you Duncan" He whispered as Gwen slapped him over the head.

"I can't say any longer" She sighed "Trent's picking me up at 9 to go to the movies" She picked up her bags and ran down the stairs. "Let me know if my brother comes out!" She called.

"Will do" Cody sighed as the gothic beauty had left. He slipped down the wall and fell asleep.

The next morning Cody awoke to screaming and yelling.

"What the hell" He groaned as he headed to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door.

"OH MY GOD" he gasped "DUNCAN?" He stood with his mouth open wide.

"YES!" Duncan grinned.

"But how the…Why…What did you do!" Cody stuttered.

"I don't know" Duncan said as he checked him self out in the mirror. "I don't look a day over 16!"Duncan ran his fingers through his neon green Mohawk

"look its all back! My piercing my Mohawk and wait till you see my…" He was cut off by Cody. "Do you really think this is a good idea" Cody asked. He had a serious look on his face.

"Cody! Don't you get it!" Duncan said grinning, his icy blue eyes wide.

"This is my chance to make it right! I can start all over again" He beamed.

"What about Scar and Nicky?" Cody asked. Duncan's smile was ripped off his face.

"Oh My god" Duncan gasped. "They don't have a dad!"

"They do" Cody said "A 16 year old" He sighed again. "I'm calling Gwen" Cody walked out of the bathroom. Duncan grabbed the wimps arm.

"Don't you dare tell my sister!" Cody pulled a sour face.

"Please Cody!" Duncan asked

"Ok Ok" He said sadly.

"Don't worry" Duncan smiled. "I'll be at high school most of the time anyway!"


	3. Finding a High school

**I LOVE this story so much but I cant really be bothered to write more. (DON'T WORRY I AM CONTINUING) Its just I Wanna skip ahead to chapters like Meet the parents and High school. But I have to build it up…**

**So here it is!**

Chapter 3: finding a High school.

"Oh God" Duncan groaned as he held his head in his hands. Cody walked into his room he sipped some coffee and asked his punk friend what was up.

"There are no places in any of the high schools expect one" He moaned looking up at Cody to enlighten the situation.

"Just go to that one" Cody shrugged taking another sip of coffee.

"But Cody" Duncan sighed "Its Baybrige!"

Cody dropped his mug. "B-But Gwen She teaches art there and your kids they go there!" Cody yelled.

"You see my point" Duncan sighed.

"Do you have to go to school" Cody asked with a slight whine in his voice.

"Yes!" Duncan said firmly. "I have to get it right this time!" Duncan paused and looked up at Cody. "Please Cody" Duncan gave the puppy dog eyes. He looked a little cute now he was a lot younger.

Cody sighed heavily and signalled to up stairs. "Go get dressed"

"Yesss" Duncan said with a light squeal. "Thanks Cody! Thank you Thank you thank you!" His sang.

Cody smiled and slumped back in Duncan's chair. '_Maybe this is good'_ He thought '_Duncan is healthier and energetic now he is16 again._' Just as Cody started to agree on the idea Duncan came striding down stairs, His torso and neon green Mohawk coved by Ed Hardy. Cody spluttered and nearly fell on the floor laughing. Duncan rolled his eyes as the weak nerd clutched his flat stomach.

"Just drive me to school" Duncan groaned as Cody whipped a tear from his eye.

**I Know its very short but the next chappie will be up and that's when you meet Duncan and Courtney's kids and all the students (or kids of the cast) at school!**

**You also find out who the head teacher is. (BTW in 17 Again, Nick (Cody) has a major crush on the head, this is NOT going to happen in this story.)**


	4. Starting BayBrige high

**So sorry everyone ): **

**I thought this story was crap, but you all love it so I am gonna continue :3**

Cody tapped his feet on the wooden floor boards as Duncan had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Were in" He sand quietly.

Cody nodded vigorously and sighed heavily.

"Relax" Duncan said as he snatched a folder. "We have these!"

Cody ran his fingers through his earthy brown hair.

"Mrs. Burromuerto will see you now" A young woman said as she pointed to the door.

Duncan and Cody got up and nervously stepped into the office.

"Good Morning" A tall Asian girl greeted.

Cody stood with his eyes wide open.

"H-Heather?" Duncan managed to say.

"That's Mrs. Burromuerto to you" She snapped.

"S-Sorry Mam" Duncan stuttered.

"Anyway" She said "Let me see your file"

She flicked through the pages with her pale fingers. She seemed impressed until the last couple of pages.

"ummm…What are these?" She asked as she showed the picture to the guys.

It was an image of Cody, in a classical Star wars pose.

"Oh Um...That's nothing" Cody stammered as he snatched the papers.

Duncan laughed lightly as Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Cody Kane?" She questioned.

"Yes Mam" Cody squeaked.

"No need to be serious!" She smiled "We went to high school together!"

Cody gasped and Duncan gave him a 'I told you so' look.

"Heather Wilson?" Cody spat out.

"Yes, Well, Now I'm Heather Burromuerto, But it is me!"

Cody gulped loudly, nodded and smiled.

"So Duncan, Home room is C6 and the your next class, English is in D5 Nick Myers will show you around from then onwards, Ok?" Heather explained.

"Okay" Duncan smiled as he left the room.

The hall ways were packed with stereotypical students. Duncan shoved his way through the crowds and fell through the door of home room.

He panted as a blonde girl helped him up.

"You Ok?" She asked as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

Duncan gazed up at her. "Bridgette?" He asked.

"no, That's my mother…I'm Brandy" She said shyly.

"Oh Sorry Duncan said as he checked out his battered arms and bruised legs.

"So your new?" She asked

"Yep" He nodded. He soon caught sight of Nick.

"Nicky!" He exclaimed as the small boy peeked over his book.

"Me?" He whispered.

"Yeah You!" Duncan smiled as he brought him into a big bear hug.

"ah!" Nick squeaked "What are you doing!"

Duncan immediately released. "Sorry, Mrs. B said you're my buddy for the day" He smiled.

"Ok, But keep it down" Nick hissed, His eyes fixed on Brandy.

"Ooh, You like her huh?" Duncan grinned.

"What? Pffftftt No…Why? Does it look like I do?" Nick asked worried.

"Yeah" Duncan grinned again "You totally dig that chic!"

"Just shut it" Nick sighed as he glared at Duncan. Just before Duncan could respond, The bell rang.


	5. What Teenagers are like now

Teenagers poured into the room. Nick pulled Duncan down to a seat.  
>"Dont draw attention to yourself!" Nick hissed as he hid behind a book.<br>"What?" Duncan asked. "Why?"  
>"They are the popular group" Nick explained. "And they are sitting right their!" He whimmered.<br>Duncan looked in the direction he was told not to.  
>"Well Hello DORKS" A tall and curvey blonde teased.<br>Nick sank into his chair as the blonde held the loser sign to her forhead.  
>"Hey Lexi!" A similar looking boy called.<br>"Yeah Ty?" She chimmed.  
>Ty jogged over to Lexi. "What ya talking to them for?" He pulled a sour face.<br>"Not talking, Teasing" She explained with a smile.  
>"Thats my sis!" He smiled and put his arm around Lexi.<br>Duncan watched as the two laughed and messed about together.  
>"Why cant you get on with your sister like that?" Duncan mummbled as Nick looked at him funny.<br>Just as he was about to say something, A tanned, well groomed man hussed the students.  
>"Quite please" He groaned. "Oh Mr McLean, We have a new student!" Lexi smiled.<br>"Thank you" Mr McLean said blunty. "Although I would not have noticed since he is hiding behind a book"  
>Duncan slowly closed his book and sat up.<br>"Dork..." Ty smiled.  
>Mr McLean stood up. "Thank you Mr Anderson, Now can I please get on with role call!"<br>The students hurried to their seats, Still gossiping though.  
>"Look, I dont want to be here anymore than you do so SHUT UP" The man moaned again The class quitened down.<br>"Thank you" He said sarcasticly.  
>The class laughed a little but did as they were told.<br>"Lexi Anderson" He called.  
>"Here" She chimmed.<br>"Ty Anderson"  
>"You called?" He smirked.<br>"Very Funny Mr Anderson" Mr McLean said.  
>"Thanks" Ty smiled.<br>"Anyways, Haley Burromuerto?"  
>"Here Sir" She mummbled.<br>"Carlos Burromuerto" Mr McLean called.  
>Their was no answer.<br>"Haley, Do you know where your brother is?" "No Sir" Haley answered.  
>Mr McLean rolled his eyes. "So Lara Croft?" Everyone laughed.<br>"Yo, Ya gonna stop takin' da piss outta ma name?" She yelled.  
>"Cool it Lara" Mr McLean told her.<br>"So, Samantha Denis?" He called.  
>Samantha was to busy listing to music. "Miss Denis!" Mr McLean yelled. "Mp4 players are stricly forbidden in my class room!"<br>Sam pulled her ear phones out. "Sorry Sir".  
>"Just stop doing it" He snapped "Olive Farrel?"<br>"Hi" She smiled happliy.  
>"Izakk Farrel?" He annouced.<br>"Here" He mummbled with food in his mouth.  
>"No eating Izakk, Nick Myers"<br>"Good Morning Sir" He answered.  
>"Scarlate Myers" Mr McLean called.<br>"Scarlate?" He called again.  
>Suddenly, Scarlate burst through the door. She giggled as a spanish teenager explored her body.<br>"Scar!" Duncan jumped out of his seat.  
>All the class stared at him.<br>"Dont call me that, dumb shit" She snapped.  
>He found it hard to explain. "I, Erm...S-Sorry Sir" He sank back into the seat.<br>"Freak" Carlos muttered.  
>"Carlos!" Mr McLean yelled.<br>Instead, Carlos plopped on the table.  
>"Off the table" Mr McLean asked, annoyed.<br>Duncan held his head in his hands as they argued.  
>"I Dont like him" Duncan muttered.<br>"Chances are he does not like you either" Nick whispered.  
>"Is role call interupting your convosation?" Sir said sarcasticly.<br>"Sorry sir" Nick cleared thing up.  
>"Ok, Well, Brandy Randy?"<br>Brandy waved, "Here"  
>"Are you new too?" Mr McLean asked.<br>"No" She said dryly. "I have been here since the 6th grade!" "Oh, I never noticed" Mr McLean said.  
>"I have been in your form for 6 years!" She explained.<br>"Well, I guess you are just a wall flower or something" Mr McLean shook his head. He really did not care.  
>"Anyways, Denzel Tang?" "Here Mr McLean" Denzel answered.<br>"Zeke Junior Venet" Zeke gave a little gangsta dance.  
>"Sup yo..." He sang.<br>"Okay... And Justice Walker?"  
>"Here".<br>Mr McLean slammed his book shut and put his feet up on his desk.  
>"Now, Do what ya want for 25 minuets" he signed.<br>The class erupted with laughter, conversation and arguments.  
>Duncan took it all in and inspected his new classmates.<br>"Don't your Mum and Dad love each other?" Carlos teased.  
>"Stop it!" Denzel yelled as Justice was nearly in tears.<br>"Its got nothing to do with you, fag!" Ty hisssed. "Yeah" Scar agreed. "He was just asking a simple thing"  
>"Thanks guys" He smiled fakly at his friend and girlfriend.<br>He leaned over to Justice, His electric green eyes burning her baby blue eyes.  
>"So Then, Farm girl, Either your parents dont love each other, or they cannot afford a wedding!"<br>Lexi, Ty, and Scar laughed hard as Denzel pulled Justice away.  
>"Nice one Carlos" Brandy whispered as she shut her books and ran to Justice.<br>"Yeah!" Scar laughed. "Nice one!".  
>The mean popular teens laughed as Izakk and Olive ran to a sobbing Justice.<br>Duncan smashed his head on the table.  
>"This is gonna be much harder than I thought" He sighed.<p>I'm Sorry! Its been ages since I updated. So, Who do you think the kid belong to? I gave Haley, Carlos and Brandy away but any ideas? <p>


	6. What Parents are like now

**Chapter 6 - What the Parents are like now . . .**

Duncan stuffed his books into his locker and smashed it shut. He gagged as Carlos and Scar shared a deep kiss.

"What you lookin' at?" Carlos hissed a lunged into Scars mouth.

Duncan rolled his eyes and mummbled curse words at him. Nick stood lopsided, His ebony orbs glaring at him and caramel brown hair tucked behind his mocha ears.

"What did you just say?" Nick asked, rhetorically.

Duncan smiled.

"Am I funny?" Nick asked again rhetorically.

Duncan couldn't help but smile again. "You are So like your mother"  
>Nick looked at him with a odd look but soon hurried off to class, on time, Just like Courtney.<br>Duncan hower, Just like Duncan, trudged behind him and soon lost sight as Nick dashed up the stairs. Taking his time, Duncan peered through the glass of each window untill he caught sight of Scar and Carlos messing around at the front. He slipt insided silently and took a seat right at the back with Justine and Denzel.

"Hey, You guys Ok?" Duncan asked as Carlos and Scar pretended to be 'teacher' a writting detention slips out for everyone.

Denzel, who was drawing, nodded and Justine smiled. "Yeah, Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, It just seems like Carlos gave you a hard time in Homeroom" Duncan shrugged.

Denzel shrugged too. "Happens all the time, I guess we are just use to it"

"Yeah, Its basically the School Chain" Justine expanded.

Duncan raised his brow. "School Chain?" He quoeted.

"Well, At the top, is Carlos, He rules, He is king, He is the best. Just below is his Best Friend Ty, Very stupid but I guess being smart is not cool. Next is his Blow up Doll Lexi and just below is Punk girl Scar, Yeah she used to be cool, Anyways, dropping way down is us lot"

Justine nodded, surprizingly smiling. "Yep We are about this far from the bottom" She made a small size with her fingers.

"Well, Who is at the bottom then?" Duncan asked.

"You and Nick Myers" Ty butted in.

Justine and Denzel dropped there heads down and shut up. Duncan, being a fearless MAN, Turned around.

"Why am I at bottom? I just got here"

Ty rolled his eyes. "Thats the point thick shit" He scoffed.

Duncan turned back around and as Ty turned he stuck the middle finger up behind him. After getting a laugh from Justine, Brandy and Haley came in arm and arm cheerfully and plopped down together on the table.

"Wow, Miss B is late" Haley smiled.

"Yeah, But nothing new" Justine said.

Brandy nodded. "Hey . . . Duncan?"

"Yeah, Hi" Duncan smiled lightly.

Haley smiled and held out her hand. "Haley Burromento, Class president, Student tutor, And top of all classes"  
>Duncan snatched it and shoke it hard. "Nerd then" He smiled.<br>"Queen Bee, In a good way" Duncan smiled. "If only Heather was like that" He muttered to himself.  
>He was chuckling to himself about his little Heather-Haley joke as Olive and Izac came and pulled up some chairs.<p>

"Hey, Miss B, late as userwell" Olive sighed.

Izac turned to his sister. "Complaining?"

Olive shook her head, making the tangerine mop dance around her face.

"Well, I can't wait to tuck into my tacco!" Izac licked his lips.

Olive stuck out her toung. "Ew, Just like dad"

"Like father like son" Brandy, who knew the family, agreed.

Izac nodded with meat clinging to the corner of his lips.

Duncan smiled. "Your dad wouldn't happen to be Owen Farrle?"

Olive nodded. "Yep, How'd ya know?"

"Just some TV show I watched as a little kid" Duncan smartly said.

"Thats impossible" Haley said. "Total Drama finnished befor you were born . . . "

Duncan was silent. "Replay?"

Haley bought it and the others did not seem to be bothered.

"You know, All our parents are from total drama" Brandy smiled.

Denzel nodded. "Yeah, Nearly all the class are related to a Total Drama cast member!"

"Yeah! Owen and Izzy are mine and Izacs parents, Brandy is Bridgette and Geoffs, Denzel from DJ and Katie, Justine is the daughter of Justin and Beth, Ty are Lexi from Lindsay and Tyler, Zeke is Ezekiel and Evas, Carlos the mistake of Alejandro and Heather and Haley from Al and Heath too, Danielle's parents are Gwen and Trent oh and Nick and Scarlete from Duncan and Courtney." Olive natted on.

Finally, Miss B came in, all hot and bothered. "Right, Ahem, Class brush up on chapter 8 and Haley you can brush up on 17, since you read ahead, right then, Oh A new student? Well, I am Miss Blainley and I would like you to take this book home and read until Chapter 8 please . . . um?"

"Duncan" Olive helped. "This is Duncan Kane"

"Right then, Ok, So carry on with the work and Haley, could you switch places with Carlos, So you can help Ty with . . . With the entrie book" The Blonde sighed.

Haley mouthed bye and went to help the dumb twin. Carlos grasped his book and smashed it on the table and then slumped in the chair next to Brandy.

"Hey Babes" Carlos winked.

Brandy rolled her eyes and shuffled away. She opened her book and scanned the pages, looking at Carlos every once in a while.

"You eyeing me up Baby?" He laughed.

Brandy rolled her green orbs again. "I am trieing to work." She hissed. Carlos laughed and put his arm around her.

"Get off" She warned.

"Dont be so up tight" He told her and reached up her pink jumper.

"Carlos leave me alone" She squeaked and jumped out of her seat.

Miss Blainley glanced over. "Carlos not again" She whispered.

"Brandy!" Carlos yelled. "Whats the matter?"

Brandy was fumming. "Get away, Leave me, Stop hurting me!"

With Denzels hand on her shoulder and Olive rubbing her back comfortly, Brandy sobbed onto Justine.

"Leave her alone" Duncan snarled. He was backed up by Zeke and Denzel.

"Oh Yeah? What you gonna do?" Carlos scoffed.

As the arguement continiued, Nick slowly walked up and hung behind Carlos.

"Brandy cant take it, She wont even let me tap on the shoulder to get her attention." Carlos complained.

"I think you have drawn too much attention to yourself today" Nick spoke with a rough voice.

Carlos and Ty laughed. "Little Nerd" Ty laughed.

"In fact, I would like to see what you are gonna do" Carlos mocked the small boy"

**PUNCH**

**_Wow, Looks like Nick is standind up for his girl !_**

**_Duncan is getting friends! Yayz !_**

**_Well, Now you know who are the kids belong to, The next chappy will be called Denzel Knows, So what do you think is gonna happen!_**

**_(Courtney will appear in chapter 9 or so)_**


End file.
